The use of adhesive tape fastener systems for securing the corners of a disposable absorbent article such as a diaper is well known in the art. Examples of these types of adhesive tape fastener systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,151 entitled "Disposable Diaper" which issued to Robert C. Duncan et al. on Jan. 31, 1967; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,594 entitled "Tape Fastening Systems for Disposable Diaper" which issued to Kenneth B. Buell on Nov. 19, 1974.
Adhesive tape fastener systems provide a secure means for keeping a disposable absorbent article on the wearer during use. In addition, refastenable adhesive tape fastener systems allow the disposable absorbent article to be folded or rolled up into a tight package for disposal, secured in the disposable configuration, and easily disposed in waste receptacles.
Mechanical fastening systems also provide a secure means for keeping a disposable absorbent article on the wearer during use. In addition, mechanical fastening systems are generally viewed as being an improvement to adhesive tape fastener systems because mechanical fastening systems are not contaminated by oils and powders, are generally considered more convenient to refasten than adhesive tape fastening systems, and do not cause the backsheet of the absorbent article to rip or tear when the fastening system is unfastened as sometimes is the case with adhesive fastening systems. An example of a mechanical fastening system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,140 entitled "Mechanical Fastening Systems With Disposal Means For Disposable Absorbent Articles" which issued to Robertson et al. on Oct. 16, 1990.
Both adhesive tape fastening systems and mechanical fastening systems employ a closure member and a landing member. Typically, the closure member is disposed adjacent the longitudinal edge of the body portion in either the front or rear of the absorbent article waist regions. Generally, the closure members are aligned such that they are placed on the disposable absorbent article parallel to the machine direction during manufacture. However, it has been found that it may be advantageous to place the closure members on the absorbent articles at an angle to the machine direction or longitudinal centerline of the disposable diaper to provide improved fit and containment about the wearer's waist. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a simple and convenient method for manufacturing angled tabs for disposable absorbent articles.